Talk:Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique
Kakashi When did Kakashi use this in the manga? Xfing (talk) 10:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Chapter 141 pages 18-20. Jacce | Talk 11:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Xfing (talk) 19:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) regeneration In the fight with guy This sharks seem to regenerate. Shouldn't this be add? :While this is true in the anime I'll check the manga. Either way i'll add it.Saimaroimaru (talk) 19:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :That was another technique not this one. Image Curious, but could we do an image of Kisame actually forming and firing this (like vs. Asuma and Kakashi, or even the manga image against Guy) instead of a shark. It just seems a little confusing. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :The anime leaves something to be desired in its depiction of this jutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 04:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Manga then? I would do it, but I have a...bad history with images. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I realize this topic is an old one, but I believe Mr. Finlayson is correct. The current image is not this jutsu, but another. As far as I can tell, the two are unrelated, except a shark theme, and the water nature. Am I missing something? ZPRN (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Five Feeding Sharks is technically five Water Shark Bullets used simultaneously. And, as I said above, the anime version isn't stellar. They almost look like whales. Whale sharks maybe, but whales all the same. ''~SnapperT '' 19:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow. I knew what you were talking about with the anime not looking clear... but until I saw that picture, I didn't even notice the vague shark-like shape.(They DO look like whales 0.o) Okay, so I can see that now. Thanks for the help. ZPRN (talk) 22:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I was actually surprised when I saw that frame since I was planning to link to something far worse. Seeing as the manga version of that scene isn't great either, and I was able to get the linked screenshot, I wouldn't oppose switching since the current image is technically a different jutsu. At least until the anime reaches 506 and ideally gives us a better depiction. ''~SnapperT '' 07:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, sounds good. I, uh, don't know how to do that lol, but I can re-read the image policy. I had a similar problem on the Eight Gates page, with the switching of images and everything. ZPRN (talk) 17:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals How do we know what the hand seals are? The Databook?ZPRN (talk) 18:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Anime shows them.--Deva 27 (talk) 18:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) In that case, a couple are incorrect. I'll fix it.ZPRN (talk) 18:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Which episode?ZPRN (talk) 18:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Episode 81, part 1.Deva 27 (talk) 18:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.ZPRN (talk) 19:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it's because he got better with it or not but in the episode where he fought Gai during the Gaara Rescue arc the hand seals are Tiger,Ox,Dragon,Hare,Bird,Dragon,Ram instead of what he used in episode 81.--Kyuu19 (talk) 23:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Name Should't we change "missile" to "bullet" for consistency???--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :If 弾 is usually translated as 'bullet', then I see nothing wrong in a bit of consistency. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) In anime show Itachi usi Great fireball technique against water shark bullet....it matches -- (talk) 12:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC)